


May I Have This Dance?

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [10]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming In Pants, It says mytical crew, Kinktober 2019, Lapdance, M/M, Stripper!Rhett, Strippers & Strip Clubs, but it's only the ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link is trapped between a rock and a hard place, by that he means his seat and the impossibly hot dancer offering him a lap dace.





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Toys | Bondage | Leather | **Erotic Dancing (Lap Dancing, Pole Dancing, etc.)**
> 
> A rough continuation of [For Your Entertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879744).

"Mind if I give y'all a private dance too?"  
  
The damp at the back of his neck slowly trailed down the collar of his shirt. "Yes! Do it!" Jen hollered from across the table.  
  
The stripper, Wood, was wearing leather shorts, knee-highs boots, and a leather vest. What appeared to be his outfit for working the floor. It's what he had worn before he had taken the stage, before Link had fled his friends.  
  
Large warm hands squeezed his shoulders gently, "Okay sugar?"  
  
And that simple question was enough to douse ice water over his head. Wood wanted to give him a lap dance, but even at Jen's behest, they still needed his  _ consent _ .  
  
"Please," the word probably too soft to be heard over the sound of the music. But whatever those gray eyes had been searching for in his blue ones must have conveyed enough.  
  
The warmth on his shoulders shifted, pressing against his thighs as the tall man wiggled his hips towards the birthday girl. This was going to be a dance as much for the whole table and not just him.  
  
The tall man's hips dropped, his knees spread wide as warmth trailed up the insides of Link's thighs. The bespectacled man was trying desperately to keep his eyes on Wood's face, not on how high those broad palms traveled.  
  
Just when Link thought the stripper was going to brush against his arousal, the hands quickly slid off his legs. The movement drawing his eyes, the blond man dragging fingers over the bare skin of his thighs, skimming them over the leather of his shorts. Both hands cupped his own ass and undulated his whole body as he stood, giving the girls on the other side a good view.  
  
Link was upset there was no mirror, he was certain that the way his skin would stand out on the leather would be titillating. Instead he got an eyeful of the man's hips as they gyrated to the beat.  
  
The dark haired man wanted to reach out and touch, could feel his fingers twitch beside him. Link wasn't allowed, those weren't the rules. Look, but don't touch.  
  
The dancer rolled his body, turning so that his round ass was eye level with Link. Rolling his hips just so to show the dimples in his back above the shorts. The bespectacled man wanted to press his lips to those small divots, but as the thought crossed his mind the dancer dropped his hips to squat above Link's knees.  
  
The leather of Wood's shorts smoothed over the denim of Link's pants, the slight touch enough to set Link's blood on fire. The gentle roll and shift of the dancer's hips eventually lined up warm leather with the dark haired man's straining erection. The contact making him hiss between his teeth.  
  
The way the blond shifted his hips, using Link's knees to hold himself up, it was all too much too fast. A soft whimper escaping his lips.  
  
Link just had to wait for the song to end. Then the sweet friction would be lost and he could just release into his pants. He did not want to bust while the dancer was still in his lap. That would have to be the rudest thing ever.  
  
The press of the perfectly round ass down onto his dick was too much. He could feel the need to release pressing against his eyeballs. "W-wood? I need you to stop man," he tried to get the dancer's attention without calling too much attention to his predicament to his lady-friends.  
  
"Go for it," was purred from his lap. Link's spine went ramrod straight, the fire in his stomach coiling tighter. "Come on sug', do it," the dancer pressed down, grinding on the hard length.  
  
Link shuddered as he came into his jeans, the warmth and shame washing over him as a soft chuckle escaped the dancer. He was so embarrassed, how could he have done that? Even the high of his orgasm wasn't enough to chase away the burning in his cheeks.  
  
The song thankfully ended and the dancer removed himself from Link's lap. "Y'all have been such a treat," he thanked the girls as they held bills out to him.  
  
Link stuck a hand into his jeans, for the folded up cash there. Wood held his hand up with a smile, placing it on the man's shoulder. Leaning into the dark haired man's ear, "You already made my night. Pay me back another time. This time next week?"  
  
Link could feel his cheeks heating even more, his head twitching in a soft nod. Wood's fingers pressed his shoulder a little harder, squeezing out a small, "Yes, please."  
  
"Alright, you folks have fun," the dancer stood with a wave.  
  
Only after the tall man had left, did Link think he was truly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW THIS IS SO LATE. IT WOULD NOT LET ITSELF BE WRITTEN. I AM SO SORRY.
> 
> If you liked this let me know! And come say [hallo!](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
